Hide and Seek
by coldfiredragon
Summary: Robin owes Speedy so much more than shadows and a few stolen kisses. 1st person from Rob's POV, slash RobinSpeedy for LJ 30 Angsts challenge theme: 9 Hide and seek


**Disclaimer: Don't own Teen Titans or DC comics.**

**AN: Another 30 Angsts challenge that I think deserves to be on its own because I'm so insanely happy with the way it turned out.

* * *

**

**Title: "Hide and Seek"**

**Theme:** 9. Hide-and-Seek (shattered heart)

It's a game we play every time we get together and there is the risk of the other Titans seeing us. I don't want them figuring out that our little friendship is so much more than that. It's a full blown relationship but I'm not ready to tell them yet. I don't know why we haven't told them yet. My reasoning is to protect both of us. We both have enemies that would love nothing more than to use us against each other. I know that it will come out eventually, it has to, we can't keep it a secret forever.

We shouldn't have to play this game but I just can't let the game go. I'm almost afraid to tell them, afraid that they will react badly and that it will get back to Bruce and that he will react badly. It's my life though, not Bruce's and when he finds out that is exactly what I will tell him.

I move through the Titans East tower slowly. I don't know this tower as well as I know my own, if this were my territory I would know every little nook and cranny and finding wherever Roy has chosen to hide would be so much easier. He could literally be anywhere and it would be hours before I find him. I won't give up though, I won't loose something so simple as a game of hide and seek. Hopefully Roy won't make it too difficult. I know he wants me to find him, that's half the fun. The other Titans are asleep and the two of us have enough stealth training to make our little game almost silent. I never dreamed that my nights during my team's visit to Titans East would turn into an elaborate game like this.

I turn the corner and face another shadowed corridor. Dark entranceways line the hall and each door is inset just enough that someone could hide in any one of them. I begin walking even as I stretch my senses to the limit, hoping for some sound, or small movement that will give him away. I'm obviously not good enough. I've gone halfway down the hall before a hand darts out and grabs my wrist. I don't make a sound as I'm pulled into the shadows of the doorway and pressed against the wall. Roy's comfortable weight settles against me as he captures my lips and releases my wrist to tangle his fingers in my hair.

I kiss him back eagerly and he gasps slightly as I pull him closer. Our kisses are desperate, heated, passionate because we know that, at least for the time being our relationship is our little secret and we are going to keep it that way. We finally break for air and I lean against the wall, watching his face as he grins at me. His mask less green eyes are practically dancing with amusement when he speaks.

"Tag." A grin spreads across my face as I pull him closer and kiss him again. I close my eyes and enjoy this kiss. It's more gentle this time, slower, loving. I really do love him and I owe him so much more than a relationship that is confined to the shadows. "Your turn to hide." He gives me another quick kiss and I take off down the hall as silently as possible. A quick glance back reveals that he is leaning against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest. He looks relaxed and almost predatory and he should because in this environment I'm the outsider.

He will wait exactly three minutes before moving to follow me. That is more than enough time, even in an unfamiliar tower I was still trained by Batman and disappearing is my specialty, or it should have been as I turn another corner and walk down a short hallway. The door at the end opens into the common room and bright moonlight filters through the ceiling high windows. I'm running out of time and there is no place to hide in a room so throughly bathed in moonlight. This would be easier if I had my utility belt. I could just fire a line to the ceiling and stay there until Roy passed me by. Not having him find me though would take all the fun out of it though. This game is all about stolen kisses and hidden shadows. My eyes scan the room seeking the darkest shadow and I finally find a place under the stairs. From there I can watch the room but Roy won't be able to see me when he enters.

I know the exact second my three minutes head start ends and it takes less than two minutes for Roy to enter through the same door I had come through. He does the same thing I did, he scans the room and I see his eyes narrow and I duck further back into my spot under the stairs. Knowing that he can't see me doesn't stop my heart from beating so loudly that I'm surprised Roy can't hear it. Maybe he does because he makes a beeline for my hiding spot. As he enters my line of vision he stops and leans against the wall and watches me.

"You make this too easy."

"Is that a problem?" He shakes his head and momentary sadness washes over his face.

"We could make it even easier if we just told them." Guilt washes over me as he enters the shadows that I'm still hidden in. I try to force all my love into the kiss as I pull him close. I owe him so much more then hidden shadows and a few stolen kisses.

* * *

**Thanks for reading guys, please drop me some reviews. I'm really interested to see what you guys think of these challenge pieces.**


End file.
